This invention relates to a loader device for a tractor and more particularly to a novel means for locking the loader device on the tractor.
Many types of loader devices have been previously devised for mounting on tractors. One such type of loader is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,324,954. Although the loader device of the above-identified patent has met with considerable success, the instant invention relates to a more convenient means for securing the loader device to the tractor.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved loader device for a tractor.
A further object of the invention is to provide a loader device which is positively maintained on the tractor through a simple but yet efficient connection means.
A further object of the invention is to provide a loader device for a tractor including a lock means which is automatically re-set as the loader is being dismounted from the tractor.
A further object of the invention is to provide a loader device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.